Les Noces Funèbres
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Une fanfiction où se croisent Les Noces Funèbres, Nymphetamine, et la légende de Bloody Mary, ça donne quoi ? Ça donne ça. Oubliez vos idées stupides comme quoi Severus va voir Lily qui est venue le chercher. Severus ne va pas au Paradis, et Lily ne le quittera plus jamais. Voici une histoire où se croisent les mondes. [OS]


**Voici une suite à l'histoire de JK Rowling. Voldemort tue Severus par ****le biais de Nagini, Severus meurt, Harry a ses souvenirs, il vainc Voldemort. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il rejoint le royaume des Morts ?**

* * *

Un coup. Deux coups. Les crochets pointus et propres à l'excès du serpent se plantèrent encore et encore dans la chair tendre et glacée de sa gorge, la déchirant, y creusant de longs sillons de sang qui gicla contre le verre crasseux d'une fenêtre de la Cabane Hurlante. Sans le moindre gémissement de douleur, seulement son dos se heurtant contre le mur et la fenêtre dans un long et puissant choc, le serpent mordit sa jambe, broyant son os qui explosa en un millier de petits morceaux blancs. Un nouveau coup lui fut asséné dans les côtes, les brisant immédiatement. Il sentit lui-même les petits ossements lui rentrer dans les poumons, les reins, les déchirant, comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu moisi. Puis, le serpent partit. Il fit une dernière fois glisser sa tête triangulaire contre son torse brisé, pour retourner auprès de son maître. Severus Snape cracha un flot de sang qui dégoulina sur son menton, glissant sur le côté, le long de la vitre. Potter partit à son tour, le petit salopard. Il partit en le laissant crever là, vulgaire cadavre détruit, après avoir pris le soin de prendre ses souvenirs. Alors que si ça se trouve, il allait s'en débarrasser.

–Pardonne-moi Lily... je t'aime plus que tout...

Il ne savait à qui il s'adressait, de cette voix rauque et irrégulière, qui lui arrachait la gorge. Il l'aimait. C'était pour elle qu'il avait fait tout ça. Rien que pour elle. Pour son pardon, sa rédemption. Pas pour Harry Potter. Pas pour ce petit salopard qu'il détestait tant, et dont il n'avait rien à faire. Severus Snape, le grand, le sombre, le puissant, l'orgueilleux, se laissa tomber une dernière fois, alors qu'il était déjà censé être mort depuis longtemps, sa main glissant sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang, tout comme sa joue maigre, sur laquelle roulait une larme.

Severus Snape était mort.

Il était mort, le vaillant héros qui avait sauvé le monde de la menace de Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, sous son cadavre lourd, il sentait une longue brise glacée qui pénétrait par son col, par ses manches, faisant voleter sa cape déchirée et ensanglantée. Pourtant, Severus n'avait pas froid. C'était même presque agréable. C'était comme une nuit dans ses cachots, dormant calmement dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Peut-être la Mort l'avait-elle amené là, dans sa chambre à Poudlard, celle qu'il avait dû abandonner il y avait deux ans. Il sentait également un sol dur recouvert de pierres.

Severus rouvrit ses paupières lourdes, collées plus que par un mince filet de sang noir et séché. Mais ce n'était pas ses cachots. Le ciel était noir, sans nuage, sans étoiles, sans soleil, sans lune. Il était juste noir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur le côté, il ne put qu'apercevoir d'immenses silhouettes le menaçant : des arbres morts, sans feuille, levant leurs branches squelettiques au-dessus de sa tête, le tronc noueux, à l'écorce rugueuse. Des branches qui s'entrechoquaient sous le vent. Il était allongé, au sol, dans l'exacte position dans laquelle il était mort, au degré près. Mais Severus n'était pas sur de la pierre, mais dans un trou de terre grasse et profonde, où il pouvait voir les arbres au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentait quelque chose de petit, de froid, de visqueux, courir sur sa chair en sang. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il put voir des vers, noirs et blancs, chercher à dévorer son corps. Avec dégoût, il s'en débarrassa en époussetant sa redingote déchirée, en frottant sa nuque et ses cheveux gras. Il était dans une tombe.

Au prix de nombreux efforts, s'accrochant à plusieurs racines sèches et cassantes, se recouvrant de poussière noire, Severus parvint enfin à sortir. Il ferma les yeux un moment, respirant. Mais il ne put pas aspirer le moindre souffle d'air, chaud ou froid. Alors il les rouvrit, sur de longues lignées de pierres grises, s'alignant jusqu'à l'horizon, l'horizon noir et glacial. Un cimetière. Sous ses yeux noirs, Severus revit la tombe dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment. En se penchant dangereusement, il put voir gravé en lettrines d'onyx et gothiques : « Severus Tobias Snape. 9 Janvier 1960 – 2 Mai 1998 ». Un frisson le parcourut à cette lecture. Il était bel et bien mort. Mais où était Lily ? Il s'était risqué à espérer, lors de sa mort, qu'elle viendrait le chercher...

Severus courut à perdre haleine, qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais d'ailleurs, à travers le cimetière, ses yeux parcourant les pierres tombales. « Frederic Weasley », « Remus John Lupin », « Nymphadora Tonks Lupin », … il remontait les tombes, de ceux qui étaient morts juste avant lui. Des sorciers des quatre coins de l'Angleterre se rajoutaient. Il y en avait des milliers. Jamais il ne reverrait Lily à travers tous ces tombeaux. « James Potter ». Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur celle-ci. Severus la fixa longtemps, les yeux pleins de rage, les lèvres retroussées de dégoût, avant de cracher dessus. Après tout, quel risque pouvait-il y avoir à cracher sur sa tombe ? Une attaque de zombis furieux, qui transperceraient leurs sillons de terre d'un coup de main décharnée, s'agrippant à ses pieds pour sortir, les orbites vides et profondes, la bouche dégoulinant de sang, peut-être ? Quelle bonne blague.

Entre la tombe de James Potter et d'un sorcier Mangemort appelé Obsess Black, l'un des lointains cousins de Sirius Black, mort le soir où Voldemort fut détruit pour la première fois suite à une _malheureuse méprise _avec une sorcière, dans un bar, avec laquelle il avait essayé de coucher, mais contre quoi elle avait répondu d'un sortilège de Cracbadabum entre ses deux jambes, il n'y avait que quelques millimètres de distance. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creuses, ses cheveux tombant sur ses paupières. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer à cacher ses sentiments, pour le moment. Juste verser quelques larmes, pour la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, et qui était morte sans qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire, et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. À nouveau, il défia Potter le mort en retournant un coup de pied sur sa tombe recouverte de lierres sèches, en passant entre les deux tombeaux.

Severus monta une haute pente, sans regarder en arrière, vers le cimetière, sans aller se coucher dans sa tombe, qui l'attendait à portes ouvertes. Il était mort, définitivement mort, et maintenant qu'il avait retenu depuis trop longtemps ces larmes brûlantes, il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Son dos le faisait se pencher en avant, comme un vulgaire cadavre pendant. Quelques corbeaux vinrent piquer le sommet de son crâne de leur bec pointu, mais il ne les envoya même pas balader. Au contraire, Severus s'écroula, contre un chêne menaçant, le plus grand et le plus haut de tous. Il se laissa tomber tête la première, son bras contre son front et ses yeux, y glissant ses larmes. Il aurait préféré le néant infini.

Une lumière blanche le sortit de sa torpeur, comme l'appelant, le forçant à relever la tête. Avec espoir, il retira sa manche de ses yeux, se rendant compte de sa propre stupidité, essuyant ses ridicules larmes blanches, se relevant d'un coup, se dirigeant vers la puissante source de lumière. Lily ne pouvait pas avoir une tombe, ce n'était que les corps des gens sans valeur ni importance aux yeux du monde et des gens, qui en avaient. Mais Lily était la douce, la grande, la belle, la parfaite. Un ange ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de...

–... tombe, dit tristement Severus.

Elle était là. Sa tombe. Petite, triste, misérable. Recouverte de ronces noires qui cachaient son nom tout aussi noir, et écaillé sur la pierre. Severus s'accroupit devant elle, retirant les épines de ronces, même si elles lui déchiraient les mains, même si elles faisaient encore perler quelques gouttes de sang vif. « Lily Evans. 30 Janvier 1960 – 31 Octobre 1980 ». Severus embrassa ces mots du bout des lèvres. Une goutte de son sang se posa sur le « L », le rougissant avant de chuter doucement. Sous ses pieds, il sentait la brume blanche bien trop près du sol les englober totalement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Pas même au marais d'eau verdâtre d'où elle provenait, entouré de roseaux morts recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, secs et ternes. Une nouvelle lumière l'aveugla. Une nouvelle, celle-ci était la même. Mais elle était beaucoup plus aveuglante, car elle le frappa directement dans les iris. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle venait de la pierre tombale elle-même.

Severus regarda la pierre en question. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le miroir ovale, orné d'or et d'obsidiennes, sous ses genoux. Il le prit entre ses longs doigts fins, le caressant, jusqu'à ce que l'image du doux visage de Lily apparaisse, calme, souriant. Son doux visage pâle qu'il avait failli oublier, ses longs cheveux roux sombre qui entouraient sauvagement son visage fin, son nez fin et droit, ses pommettes saillantes, et surtout, ses deux émeraudes remplies de vaguelettes éclatantes. Il dévora son reflet, un faible sourire aux lèvres, plusieurs secondes, avant qu'elle ne se mette à fixer la bordure du cadre, l'air exaspéré. Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit. Était-ce contre lui, qu'elle était énervée ? Précisément. Car elle amena son bras du côté gauche du miroir, tirant par le col, nul autre que... lui-même. Severus se vit, dans ce miroir, attiré par Lily, qui lui attrapa la nuque, pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le choc le paralysa plusieurs secondes durant. Lily, l'embrasser. C'était la plus belle vision qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Mais à sa plus grande horreur, elle disparut, dans des nuées de brume. Son cœur s'oppressa dans sa poitrine. Ce serait certainement la toute dernière vision qu'il aurait de Lily Evans.

_Pourquoi avoir voulu mourir ? Pourquoi l'avoir aimée ?_

Avant même de n'avoir pu se lever, une voix glacée et féminine résonna des cieux, résonna de la terre, résonna d'outre-tombe, résonna de tout son être. Severus reposa le miroir sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée, croisant ses bras pour se réchauffer. La mort l'avait totalement ébranlé. Où était le Severus dur et glacial qui ne voulait jamais pleurer ?

–Parce que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Parce que par ma propre faute, je ne la reverrai jamais. Parce que je l'aime. Et que si un jour j'ai la chance de la revoir, je lui dirai que je l'aime, et que je veux l'épouser.

_Alors appelle-la..._

L'épais brouillard quitta peu à peu le sol, pour remonter, s'épaissir encore, monter jusqu'à son torse encore enveloppé de sa redingote déchirée. Sous ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que cette brume qui recouvrait sa rétine, et ce marais qui s'élargissait. Peut-être que Severus s'en approchait. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Un effet d'optique, peut-être ? Élève brillant, ayant même été en France et en Allemagne, il avait pu découvrir de nombreux phénomènes psychologiques dus au noir total, qui pouvaient donner des hallucinations. Seule la lumière d'éclat blanc du miroir l'éclairait. Il fallait qu'il essaye. Même si c'était de la folie. Il rattrapa le miroir, qu'il mit devant son visage, le regardant fixement. Mais il n'y vit même pas son reflet.

–Lily ! … Non... Lily Evans.

Mais aucune réponse, aucune apparition ne vint troubler le calme effrayant de la colline. Severus déglutit, serrant ses poings dans ses poches comme un adolescent angoissé. Mais il y avait de quoi. Sur un fond entièrement noir, seuls des lambeaux d'un blanc gris. Mais il ne désespéra pas. Il avait essayé une fois, il pouvait bien recommencer une autre fois, se concentrant sur rien d'autre que le miroir.

–Lily Evans. Lily Evans.

Lentement, progressivement, un minuscule point noir se forma au-dessus du marais. L'ombre s'avança, doucement, sans que Severus ne puisse la discerner. Son cœur battait la chamade, à en exploser. Mais après réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il ne battait plus depuis une heure ou deux. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les paupières lourdes et tremblantes par l'anxiété, Severus regardait la forme avancer, tendant ses bras, montant la colline. Qu'était-ce ? Il vit l'ombre noire, à travers la cascade de cheveux noirs et gras qui tombaient sur son visage, avancer vers lui. Sa longue robe de mariée débraillée, en lambeaux, trouée, déchirée, flottait au vent, son buste recouvert de petites perles nacrées. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient à la taille, virevoltant avec un long voile qui les retenait. Son visage était émacié, bleuté, comme asphyxié. Ses bras le pointait d'un doigt accusateur. Un doigt d'os.

–_Severus..._

Une voix douce qui perçait les pores de sa chair. La même qui lui avait parlé plus tôt. Mais une voix qui avait surgi, non pas de ses pensées, mais de devant lui. Ces yeux. Si beaux, en amande, encadrant à la perfection deux iris vert émeraude éclatant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sous l'horreur en voyant ce qu'il était advenu de Lily Evans par sa propre faute, qui le prendrait certainement pour l'aspirer jusqu'en Enfer, maintenant qu'il était plus vulnérable qu'un enfant.

–Severus ! Mais bon sang, par Merlin, mais réveille-toi Severus !

L'évanoui se vit recevoir de récurrentes petites baffes sur sa joue droite. Son corps était totalement raidi, il n'eut pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Il était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses muscles se tordant sous ses os. Il rouvrit les yeux, avec lenteur, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Mais avec effroi, Severus vit Lily Evans, qui la regardait fixement. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient pas noirs, mais d'un puissant roux sombre, qui tombaient, bouclés mais désordonnés, sur sa poitrine et ses tempes. Sa peau était glacée, d'un blafard tel qu'il tirait sur le bleu pâle. Son nez semblait plus petit, plus court, comme coupé. Elle était différente. Trop différente. À sa joue, il manquait une partie de chair, qui laissait clairement voir sa mâchoire. Il lui manquait une main : elle n'était plus qu'os blanchis. Sa robe de mariée, qui semblait avoir traîné dans une terre grise et poussière, était déchirée, laissant distinguer des côtes pointues. Mais elle gardait son éternel sourire bienveillant qu'il avait failli oublier que trop de fois. Et lui, il était là, sous elle, qui était assise au sol, la tête sur ses genoux. Et elle, au lieu de le tuer pour son salut, elle lui caressait la joue d'un revers de main encore charnue.

–Bonsoir, Severus. Je craignais t'avoir fait un peu trop peur...

Quelle ironie, en pensant que c'était réellement le cas. La peur, la panique, la terreur oui ! Lily Evans morte. Un cadavre. Un fantôme de mariée qui se jetait sur lui, murmurant son nom. Lui, au beau milieu d'un cimetière où il s'était réveillé, dans une tombe, recouvert d'asticots, sur sa tombe. Elle n'avait rien d'un ange, comme ça. Elle n'était pas auréolée de cette douce lumière blanche, voletant dans les airs comme un esprit, soulevée non pas par des ailes mais par son seul pouvoir, comme il en avait rêvé. Elle semblait plus auréolée d'une aura noire, sombre, morte. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle avait toujours cette joie de vivre, qui avait plutôt dû se transformer en joie de mourir. Mais la mort avait assombri ses traits splendides qu'il n'avait plus caressés depuis tant d'années.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, empêchant ses lèvres de bouger, pour enlacer leurs doigts, et de sa main squelettique, ramener sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il en était incapable. Il restait, silencieux, face à cette mariée. Face à cette femme à laquelle il avait tant voulu offrir une robe de mariée.

–Bienvenue dans le royaume des Morts, Sev. Oui, tu es mort. Je suis morte. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Tu es là. Je suis là. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai en faite rien à te reprocher. Tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort, Sev. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Tu te reproches ma mort, en même temps que tu la met sur le dos de James, de Sirius, de Peter, de Harry, de Neville, de Voldemort. Dumbledore me l'a dit. Il m'a tout dit. Je ne pouvais pas te voir, d'ici. Ça nous est impossible. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre la mort d'un de nos proches, qui nous racontera tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois mort...

Severus restait silencieux, la gorge nouée. Être contre la poitrine ronde de dentelles et de perles, qui étaient en réalité de minuscules petites perles en forme de tête de mort, était un instant beaucoup trop délicieux. Lèvres scellées, il laissa Lily le bercer comme un enfant que l'on réconfortait après un dur cauchemar. Lily se leva, posant sa tête contre une pierre, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Les pans de sa robe tombèrent au sol, dans de légères vaguelettes de soie. L'ancien maître des potions prit peur encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais elle ne partit pas, non. Elle lui tendit ses deux mains, pour l'aider à se relever. Un frisson le parcourut au contact de sa main avec ses ossements. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Lily le fit descendre la colline, tiré par elle, sans prêter attention à l'horrible craquement de pierre et de verre qui annonçait la destruction du miroir. Elle l'amena, paisible, jusqu'au marais. La brume s'était dissipée.

–Lily... tu m'as tellement manquée... si tu m'accordes réellement ma rédemption, je ne peux que me sentir coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver, cette nuit là. Je me sens terriblement misérable en pensant à l'injure que je t'ai envoyée. Même si je ne le voulais pas. Crois-moi, Lily. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. Ton sang a toujours été le plus pur, pour moi. Ta perfection. Tout en toi était parfait. Tu _es _différente. Je pensais pourtant te l'avoir dit chaque jour depuis que tu m'as posé cette question. Depuis que tu m'as demandé si tu étais différente, à cause de tes parents. Je regrette tellement, Lily... Mais... sommes-nous réellement morts ?

La rousse cadavérique hocha la tête en silence, souriante. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur la rive du marais verdâtre et puant la mort à plein nez, elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains, l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle le pencha vers la surface de l'eau boueuse. Il pensa que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pourrait rien voir dans une eau aussi verte. Mais en se penchant quand même, pour Lily, il vit pour la première fois son reflet. Le reflet d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, au nez brisé en deux, au visage émacié recouvert de sang déjà noir et marqué d'une longue trace oblique probablement occasionnée lors de l'attaque du serpent. Son cou était noir sous les mares de sang qui le recouvrait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa cape en lambeaux, sa redingote et sa chemise déchirées jusqu'à laisser voir une partie de son torse. Vingt ans. Mais il était mort à pourtant trente-sept ans ! La mort avait dû le rajeunir. Lily elle-même en avait vingt. Était-ce cela, la raison de ce flot de sentiments ? Ce besoin de pleurer, cette envie de hurler, cette peur incontrôlable... une vulgaire sensibilité d'adolescent ?

–Tu n'as rien à me dire, Severus Snape ?

Le sus-nommé releva la tête vers sa bien-aimée. Il ne savait si il devait avoir peur et courir, ou bien la serrer dans ses bras pour la recouvrir de baisers. Surtout en voyant que le bout de ses doigts était déjà décomposés, laissant voir le bout de ces petits os blancs. Il frémit. Était-elle au courant ? Il aurait tout parié pour dire que c'était elle qui avait parlé, dans le miroir et la pénombre. Il saisit la nuque fine de Lily entre ses doigts, collant leur front, leur nez.

–Je t'aime, Lily Evans...

Elle toussa d'agacement, avant de ne se décoller de lui, pour reculer d'un pas, et se croiser les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle était si adorable, lorsqu'elle semblait agacée. Un véritable visage d'ange. Mais Severus ne comprit pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait essayer. Cette robe, cette demande, ce miroir. C'était un signe. Il se baissa, à ses pieds, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, levant courageusement les yeux vers elle. C'était fou, de savoir que durant toute sa vie, il avait eu le courage d'affronter un père violent et buveur, des jeunes qui le harcelait et le frappait, des Mangemorts qui voulaient le torturer et le voir crever, un Voldemort qui attendait de savoir son rôle. Il avait fait preuve de tant de courage, dans sa vie. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu assez pour tout avouer à la femme qu'il aimait.

–Lily Evans... veux-tu m'épouser ?

Un cadavre âgé, sans yeux, aux orbites vides et édenté, sorti une aiguille, pour passer un coup, deux coups, dans la manche de la tenue d'enterrement de Severus, composée d'un long costard noir, d'un pantalon étroit et noir, de bottes noires qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, d'une cravate noire, et d'une large ceinture noire qui entourait sa taille. Puis, il partit un moment, le laissant seul dans la salle étroite et obscure appelée morgue. Il se regardait, dans un miroir orné d'un crâne gravé dans le bois rouge. Il époussetait son costume même si il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il était mort, il avait retrouvé Lily, elle lui avait pardonné, il l'avait demandée en mariage, elle avait accepté en lui sautant dans les bras pour échanger leur premier baiser, et ils allaient se marier. Eux, les deux cadavres à peine putréfiés. Et pourtant, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils allaient prononcer les vœux. Le vieillard revint, pour lui poser un voile sur les yeux.

Severus sortit, seul, le dos droit sous l'angoisse oppressante. Une foule de morts dont il ne put rien distinguer, se tenait, autour de lui, sur les bancs, regardant le spectacle, regardant le marié s'avancer. S'avancer jusqu'à l'autel, où l'attendait un vieux pape vêtu de noir, une croix retournée autour du cou, couverte de sang. Il semblait s'être tailladé le corps entier, pensa Severus, qui se mit debout sur les marches après avoir enlevé son voile. Il n'y avait aucune musique pour égayer la cérémonie. Mais dès que les portes de la mariée grincèrent, Severus distingua au contraire, un groupe de musiciens sataniques, maquillés de noir, vêtus de cuir, recouverts de sang, _maquillés _de sang, organiser un sinistre orchestre de mariage, avec une série de guitares de métal, fracassant leur batterie de leurs baguettes de bois, hurlant à s'en arracher les tympans. _Un groupe de métal satanique pour jouer à un mariage. Original, _pensa Severus avec une quasi-gêne.

Mais en voyant la mariée arriver, il ne put qu'approuver un peu plus. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, le cou blanc et maigre habillé d'un collier de petits ossements, les cheveux relevés en un chignon en bataille qui faisait tomber plusieurs mèches sur ses épaules maquillées de noir et de blanc formant des omoplates, ses véritables os mis en valeur par le noir de sa tenue, elle semblait aussi sombre qu'eux. Mais si parfaite. Seul l'horrible voile empêchait sa beauté d'exploser. Lui avait pu retirer le sien dès qu'il était arrivé à l'autel. Elle lui prit les mains, souriante. Le seul vrai sourire au milieu de ce ciel noir, et de ces arbres décharnés. Une coupe d'argent, une chandelle éteinte, et un écrin de cuivre étaient disposés sur la table drapée de noir. À un moment, Severus dû s'emparer, tour à tour, de la chandelle, et de la coupe.

–Avec cette chandelle, récita-t-il en allumant la chandelle en question, je dissiperai votre tristesse. Votre coupe, jamais ne sera vide, car je serai à jamais votre vin.

Severus ouvrit dans un faible grincement, alors que les musiciens s'étaient arrêtés depuis longtemps,

l'écrin de cuivre sombre. Il en retira une alliance, une fine alliance taillée dans l'obsidienne, ornée d'un petit crâne de carbone. Il la tendit à Lily, qui attendait, les yeux humides de larmes.

–Par cette alliance... je vous demande, d'être mienne.

Lily voulait pleurer de joie. Elle était mariée. Enfin. La cohorte de squelettes et de cadavres avait applaudi à tout rompre, certains y laissant un bras ou un œil. Elle n'avait rien caché à Severus : sa définitive rupture avec James Potter le lendemain de leur mort, la cause (qui était bel et bien Severus, qui s'en senti bien fier). Lily lui prit la main, après avoir jeté un bouquet de roses noires et fanées, pour les faire sortir d'ici. Et les emmener au-dehors le plus total. Au milieu d'un champ de citrouilles sans citrouilles. Avec des cadavres qui rentraient dans leurs tombes, claquant leurs portes. Ou d'autres qui se suspendaient comme des épouvantails, offrant leur corps aux corbeaux noirs. D'autres encore creusaient leur tombe, sans pierre tombale. Severus inspira un grand coup. Où Lily l'emmenait-elle ?

Il ne tarda pas à le savoir, lorsqu'elle lui pointa un petit et étroit bâtiment de bois rouge qui penchait dangereusement sur le côté. Pas de fenêtre. Juste une porte, par laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Une violente odeur de vin chaud leur saisit les narines, accompagnée d'une odeur de paille brûlée. La pièce était sombre, mais plus vaste qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Un petit homme corpulent nettoyait des chopes en crachant dedans. Des hommes à l'air louche discutaient, leurs têtes de rats sans peau cachés sous leurs bras. Lily partit quelques secondes, des hommes fixant ses hanches sous sa robe de mariée. Severus leur lança un regard noir qui les fit battre en retraite.

–_NEIN_ ! cria un homme.

Severus sursauta. Lily revint, attrapant son bras qu'elle serra contre son épaule. Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant qu'il cherchait quelque chose du regard. Elle aussi, avait entendu ce cri de rage, et semblait bien plus paniquer que lui.

–Oh non, pas eux..., chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de son époux.

Elle pointa du doigt un angle de la pièce, complètement dans l'ombre. Cinq hommes discutaient, assis autour d'une table ronde, fixant deux ou trois papiers. Le premier était un homme gras, à l'âge probablement avancé, une longue moustache sur les joues, et un bras en moins. Le second était plus mince, avait le crâne chauve, une moustache qui se terminait en barbiche. Le troisième, juste à côté du deuxième, avait des cheveux courts et broussailleux, une barbiche aussi, une paire de lunettes rondes sur le nez. Les deux autres hommes avaient l'air encore moins commode. Le quatrième avait les cheveux bruns et ras, une fine moustache, une paire de lunettes, un costume kaki en lambeaux. Le cinquième était le plus reconnaissable. Petit, une moustache noire, des cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux glacés, un brassard rouge, blanc et noir enroulé autour de son bras. Les cinq hommes semblaient en profonde discussion, voir dispute.

–Bon sang Lily, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire quel est cet endroit de malades ?! cracha Severus.

–Je ne sais pas..., murmura-t-elle, je pensais que c'était le meilleur endroit... pour nous deux. Ils n'étaient pas censés être là... ils viennent, des fois, mais... voilà quoi... ce n'était pas _prévu... _qu'ils fassent leurs discussions politiques ici... tu comprends ? Communistes « VS » nationalistes-socialistes... ils se disputent beaucoup trop souvent... c'est terrifiant... quand ils sont en privé... ils vont finir par nous causer la Troisième Guerre Mondiale...

Sous ses doigts plaqués contre ses omoplates, Severus sentait Lily trembler, alors qu'elle le poussait vers la cage d'escaliers. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. Pas avec ces cinq fous qu'étaient Lénine, Staline, Trotsky, Himmler et Hitler. Visiblement, les tombes étaient mélangées. Les morts de tous les pays du monde étaient réunis ici. Severus ouvrit la porte, au même moment où une chaise racla le sol. En se retournant, ils virent non seulement les trois dictateurs et leurs alliés leur jeter de sombres regards noirs, comme ils en réservaient à tout le monde, en stoppant leur discussion, mais aussi Staline se lever. Un homme à la longue barbe, au teint blanc et ridé, et bien et inutilement enroulé dans un large manteau de laine, s'approcha d'eux. Apparemment, il avait écouté la dispute, vu son sourire narquois. Un Russe, de toute évidence.

–Nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'adresse du marié.

–Severus Snape, le coupa Lily d'un ton énervé.

–Ça va. C'est pas un nom Juif, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'Autrichien qui le fusilla du regard. C'est latin-russe, non ?

–Non, c'est Italien, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle poussa Severus, pour claquer la porte derrière lui. Elle prit son cou entre ses mains, pour les plaquer sur ses paupières noires de cernes. Il sentit ses doigts frôler ses profondes entailles qu'auraient bien voulu dévorer les vers. Elle noua un étrange foulard de cuir autour de ses yeux. Elle posa une étrange bouteille de cristal noir sur ses lèvres, faisant couler son liquide doux mais douteux dans sa gorge brisée, sans qu'il ne puisse parler. Elle le força à monter les marches, le faisant avancer à l'aveuglette.

Lily ouvrit une porte, qui grinça, tout comme le plancher craquant. Aucune lumière ne vint brûler les yeux de Severus à travers ses paupières cachées. Lily lui enleva lentement son costard, caressant ses bras et ses épaules au passage, pour le jeter plus loin contre une chaise qui tomba. Severus semblait trembler.

–Rappelle-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer..., murmura Severus.

–Tu viens de mourir... tu es venu me retrouver... tu m'as dit que si tu me retrouverais tu me demanderais ma main... quand je suis revenue, tu l'as fait... nous nous sommes mariés... comme nous l'avons toujours voulu...

–Des noces funèbres... alors c'est bel et bien vrai ? Je suis réellement mort ?

Sans lui répondre, préférant attendre encore quelques secondes, elle défit les boutons de son chemisier sombre, laissant voir son corps excessivement mince mais robuste. Elle se posta devant lui, enlevant le masque qui cachait ses yeux, pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Severus rouvrit les yeux.

–J'ai peur, Lily. Tu as toujours été là pour le comprendre. Est-ce que tout ceci est réel ? C'est bien ça, la vie après la mort ? Je t'aime, Lily. J'ai toujours rêvé de te passer la bague au doigt. Mais tout ceci ne ressemble qu'à une histoire d'horreur.

–Bien sûr que c'est réel Severus... bien sûr que je suis là... bien sûr que nous sommes morts... et évidement que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai réfléchi pendant trop de temps. Si moi j'ai été seule, abandonnée par Potter, mais séparés par la mort bien heureusement, toi tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai là pour t'aider à affronter ce cauchemar. C'est toujours un cauchemar, de mourir. Mais tu iras mieux. Je te le promet.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Lily l'agrippa par le col, pour le plaquer contre un matelas dur, dans une étrange cabine difforme, dure et étroite, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un cercueil. Sans le laisser analyser la salle, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Le cercueil était beaucoup plus profond et large qu'il ne le laissait croire. Lily s'assit sur son bassin. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retiré sa robe de mariée, laissant de simples sous-vêtements noirs à la place. Elle était si belle, mais si pâle. Les os apparents l'effrayait presque. Elle caressa son visage, ses lèvres, son nez de sa main pourvue de chair. C'était complètement fou.

–Ça ne fait que deux heures que tu es mort, Sev... mais ici, c'est moi qui commande.

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement. Severus ne se défit pas de son étreinte. Il se laissa faire. Il tenta de revoir le visage blanc légèrement rosi, et à la peau chaude de Lily, dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner en arrière, et de tout recommencer. Il la laissa l'embrasser, il l'embrassa en retour, elle caressa son cou, il embrassa le sien, elle frôla son torse, il frôla ses seins.

Lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux, le couvercle du cercueil d'ébène sombre était toujours rabattu, quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de leur tête. Lily dormait dans ses bras, allongée contre lui, nichée dans le creux de son cou. Il ne savait si il devait être heureux ou abattu. Il avait retrouvé Lily. Mais ils étaient morts. Un sentiment inquiétant saisissait son cerveau, son esprit, les emmêlant, les embrouillant. Lily rouvrit les yeux, baillant, serrant sa main dans la sienne, même endormie.

–Re bonsoir Severus...

En guise de réponse à cette voix ensommeillée, Severus l'embrassa finement sur les lèvres, éclairé par une petite bougie au fond de la caisse à macchabées, caressant son dos. Il lui semblait l'avoir ressentie à nouveau, cette chaleur vivante, dans son corps, dans sa peau. Une sensation de bonheur l'envahissait en frôlant cette peau chaude qui lui avait tant manquée. Ses joues brûlantes du bout des doigts. Mais il restait cette autre sensation, d'inquiétude, de danger. Une sensation que Lily remarqua immédiatement, en ramenant son visage anguleux au sien.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev ? On dirait presque que tu es malheureux...

–Jamais, Lily. Plus jamais, maintenant que tu es là. Mais... je ne me sens plus moi-même. C'est comme si j'étais dévoré par l'obsession. Une obsession qui me pousse à ne rien te refuser, à m'offrir au monde entièrement, jusqu'à mes larmes. Comme là. Je t'aime, Lily, et cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi, n'a absolument rien de l'obsession. Mais je ne suis plus moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être déréglé, je suis mort il y a plus de deux heures, déchiqueté par un serpent, et voilà que tout d'un coup je me retrouve marié à la femme que j'ai toujours aimée, et qui pourtant est partie pour un autre, et je me retrouve à dormir dans un cercueil avec elle, au beau milieu d'un hôtel miteux où se donnent régulièrement rendez-vous des nazis et des communistes. N'oublions pas les gens qui s'enterrent tout seul, ou ceux qui se laissent manger par les asticots et les corbeaux, ou encore les prêtres sataniques qui organisent des mariages en un temps record, et la musique de dingue à ces mariages.

Lily, quant à elle, ne sut si elle devait être amusée ou attristée. Elle savait qu'il avait dû se retenir de dire qu'il s'était retrouvé cadavre, à coucher avec un autre cadavre. Mais elle tint promesse. Plus jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, la posant contre sa poitrine, caressant sa nuque. Elle sentait son anxiété. C'était l'une des choses auxquelles Severus était habitué. Lily était la seule personne à pouvoir sentir chacun de ses sentiments, et à savoir comment les contrôler et les calmer.

–_I know, sweetheart. _Je sais ce que ça fait. C'est parfaitement normal. La mort est un énorme bouleversement émotionnel. Il faut toujours un peu de temps, pour s'en remettre, et redevenir comme avant. Même si on était un excellent Occlumens, on est obligé d'avoir des excès de colère, des crises de larmes, des paniques extrêmes. Peu importe notre âge, ou notre caractère. Tu t'y habitueras, Sev. Tu t'habitueras à la présence des morts, gentils ou mauvais, tu t'habitueras à _être _mort. Mais moi, je serai là. Toujours. Tu verras que les plus beaux mariages, les plus éternels, sont ceux dans la Mort. Car ici, plus rien ne peut nous séparer. Si un mariage de vivants peut être brisé par la Mort, ici, c'est la Mort qui nous unis. Et la Mort est éternelle, sans fin, indestructible. La Mort tient toujours ses promesses. Et nous sommes unis, jusqu'à ce que rien ne nous sépare. Et si toi tu te sens gamin et ridicule, moi, je revois le garçon de quinze ans rieur et presque jovial qui m'a tant manqué...

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la chambre, revêtus de leurs habits de mariage. C'était toujours mieux que les vêtements dans lesquels il était mort, pensa Severus. Ils redescendirent les marches en colimaçon, et lorsqu'il demanda à Lily où elle l'emmenait, elle lui répondit d'un ton provocateur qu'ils étaient en voyage de noces. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans le bar, c'était une scène plutôt inquiétante qui venait de commencer à se dérouler. Devant la porte qui menait aux escaliers, une longue ligne droite et prête de combinaisons vertes et de casques bombés assortis, accompagnés de longs fusils menaçants sous le bras, une croix gammée sur le bras. Et juste en face d'eux, une autre lignée d'hommes presque identiquement vêtus, avec leurs combinaisons verdâtres, leurs casques qui leur tombaient sur les yeux, mais eux, une étoile rouge sur la poitrine. Visiblement, la dispute de plus tôt avait gravement dérapé. Le barman, un homme crasseux aux sourcils noirs qui dépassaient de son visage, au nez gros et rouge, et aux lèvres retroussées comme dans une expression de dégoût, semblait désespéré.

–Messieurs les dictateurs, je vous en prie, ramenez vos armées à l'ordre, mais cessez ce combat ! La guerre est terminée !

–_War is never over_, répliqua le chef du parti nazi dans un bon anglais.

À quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer ? Tous ici étaient morts, à quoi bon remettre à l'ordre du jour des combats sans queue ni tête, dans le but de tuer ? Quelques détonations s'ensuivirent, brisant les planches déjà fragiles des murs, criblant parfois un soldat de balles, brisant son corps à lui, crissant les tympans. Severus, voyant la panique de Lily, n'attendit pas le moindre mouvement d'elle, et la tira par les épaules, cherchant une autre issue avant que ce stupide combat ne déchire une dernière fois leurs carcasses. Lily reprit rapidement les rennes, le tirant par les manches, l'entraînant vers une porte par derrière, alors qu'un des fragiles piliers de l'hôtel se vit détruit, et l'hôtel se fracassa au sol, dans un fracas du tonnerre, plus que monceau d'allumettes.

Ils ne regardèrent pas en arrière, pour voir les soldats essayer de se relever, se débattant, cherchant leurs armes cassées en deux. Les deux époux coururent, à travers un étroit sentier battu, des ronces s'accrochant à leurs pieds. Le Chemin des Arbres Morts réapparaissait sous leurs yeux, qui cherchaient désespérément un passage entre les tombes grises et ternes. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur la colline où reposait la tombe de Lily, au pied de l'arbre bossu, cachés entre ses ombres.

–Je pense qu'on la plutôt échappée belle..., murmura Lily dans un souffle, imagine si nous n'étions pas partis plus tôt... cet homme... Hitler... ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait détruire des bâtiments comme ça, en envoyant le maigre reste de son armée contre celle des Russes... je ne saurais dire qui est pire... Voldemort, son espèce de cousin germain, ou lui ? D'ailleurs, il faut que tu m'expliques... hier, nous avons eu un flot de personnes, d'élèves de Poudlard, et même de Mangemorts, qui sont arrivés... et même toi... pourquoi ?

Severus posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la nouvelle Lily Snape, le regard brumeux. Il avait commencé à oublier, petit à petit. La rédemption plutôt extrême de Lily lui avait fait oublier. Oublier comment il était mort. Pourquoi. Les événements. La bataille de Poudlard. Sa vie, même. Puisque maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que parler de sa mort. Il caressa sa taille, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire glisser ses doigts sur ses côtes, pour ne pas avoir à réprimer cet odieux frisson de révulsion.

–Il y a eu une bataille, à Poudlard. Ton fils, Harry, « l'Indésirable numéro 1 », est quand même revenu à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il s'est fait surprendre par les Carrow. Par moi. Les gardiens de Pré-au-Lard, et eux, ont prévenu Voldemort de sa présence. Il est venu. Nous avons dû nous battre. J'ai dû partir, parce que j'étais censé être le Mangemort désormais directeur qui avait tué son prédécesseur. Tout Poudlard s'y est mêlé, même Peeves. Mais au bout d'un moment, Voldemort m'a appelé, par le biais de Lucius. J'ai dû aller le retrouver. Il m'a accusé d'être le légitime propriétaire de la légendaire baguette de Sureau, parce que j'avais tué Dumbledore. Alors, il a lâché son serpent, Nagini, sur moi.

À ces mots, Severus rouvrit son col, laissant voir son cou et ses profondes entailles qui avaient déchiré ses muscles, broyé ses os. Des blessures encore sanguinolentes. Mais que Lily frôla doucement du bout des doigts, comme pour apaiser la douleur. Comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas, elle poussa sa tête brune jusqu'au creux de son cou, frôlant ses cheveux sombres comme le corbeau. Comme les corbeaux squelettiques qui se posaient, un par un, au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme des vautours.

–Ton fils est arrivé. Il m'a vu mourir. Je lui ai donné tous mes souvenirs les plus précieux : notre rencontre, toi et moi discutant sur Poudlard, notre arrivée dans le Poudlard Express, notre rencontre avec Black et Potter, la Cérémonie de la Répartition qui nous a tant séparés, nos disputes sur Potter et les autres Maraudeurs et Avery et Mulciber, ce jour tant fatidique qui nous a séparés définitivement, notre dispute du soir même, le jour où j'ai supplié Dumbledore de te sauver, le jour où tu es morte... et tout ce qui prouvait que je t'aimais plus que tout, et que rien que par ça, j'étais innocent... même si, pas tant que ça. Et je suis parti, sans pouvoir savoir qui a gagné et perdu.

–Tais-toi, Severus. Tu n'es pas coupable. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Que trop de fois.

Les deux amants se relevèrent, main dans la main, enlacés, alors qu'une étrange neige commençait à tomber entre les arbres décharnés. Ils descendirent la colline, franchirent le marécage où flottaient des grenouilles sans cuisses, pour continuer leur chemin. Quelques rares personnes se présentaient à eux. Une petite fille, assise sur un banc venu de nulle part, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux blancs et effroyablement cernés, au visage maigre à l'excès qui se terminait en pointe, et vêtue d'une longue robe blanche tâchée de sang, jouait avec sa poupée. Jouait était un bien grand mot. Elle avait un couteau en main, et elle lui coupait un bras, pour arracher la mousse. Elle l'entaillait sur le corps, lui arrachant les yeux, l'égorgeant, dans un grand silence. Pour que cette fragile poupée finisse pendue.

Un homme d'âge mûr se tenait debout, plus loin. Son corps était presque entièrement décomposé : de son torse et son ventre tout entiers, il ne restait plus que des os sales, gris et jaunâtres parfois. Il s'écartait les côtes, les tirant dans un effroyable craquement d'os. Un flot de sang noir et pourri s'en déversa, et le macchabée en profita pour s'arracher les veines, pour s'arracher les poumons, pour s'arracher les intestins, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit vide et le tout au sol.

Plus loin encore, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond platine était allongée au sol, dans l'herbe sèche, recouverte de la fine neige d'apparence douteuse, au milieu de deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années. Au vu de leurs longs cheveux noirs et broussailleux, de leur maquillage fait de sang et de blanc, formant de curieuses formes sur leurs visages, et de leurs vêtements de cuir rouge sang, et de l'étoile à cinq branches sur laquelle la femme était allongée, c'était deux des sataniques du mariage. L'un lui mettait quelques gouttes de poison dans l'oreille, pour laver ses pieds. L'autre enroulait du fil barbelé autour de son corps maigre, faisant gicler son liquide vital. Et elle restait silencieuse, tout en en demandant encore.

Le dernier tableau fut un petit arbre misérable. Un homme se tenait debout contre lui, immobile. Sa peau était marron et brûlée. Les mains dans les poches, ses deux verres ronds brillant laissaient voir un visage sans peau, un crâne vide et sans orbite. Le regard pourtant haineux, plein de hargne, James Potter fulminait en silence, dans l'ombre, ses dents sans lèvres et sans joues claquant. Il avait l'air d'un coq sans crête, d'un chapon, sans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

–_You've stolen my wife. You've stolen my son. You've stolen my life. You murderer. _

Sous plusieurs de ce genre de spectacles, Lily et Severus continuaient de marcher. La jeune rousse à la robe qui se prenait dans les ronces pointues dirigeait Severus vers le flanc d'une nouvelle colline, plus haute. Un étrange sentiment de familiarité le saisit, à son plus grand étonnement. Un arbre creux et noueux. Et deux balançoires aux chaînes faites de feuilles et de lierres, au milieu d'un cadre noir et gothique. Lily s'assit sur la première, invitant Severus à s'asseoir sur la deuxième. Elle lui prit la main, et se mit à se balancer, d'avant en arrière, dans un grand silence de mort. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par Severus. Une forte envie de retomber en enfance, avec elle, l'avait pris dès qu'ils étaient arrivés en ce lieu. Un lieu comme sacré, précieux, qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Ils se balancèrent, comme deux enfants, oubliant les morts qui arrivaient, les rituels sataniques, la bataille de l'hôtel, les petites filles meurtrières. Dans un coup d'œil en arrière, Severus vit un lac, grand, entouré d'ombre. Les trois éléments formèrent un puzzle dans son esprit. Ce lieu, c'était celui où Lily et lui s'étaient rencontrés, il y avait des années de cela.

–Ça y est, tu l'as reconnu, cet endroit ? demanda Lily d'un ton doux.

–Oui... même si c'était difficile...

À nouveau, et pour la dernière fois, ils se relevèrent, laissant leur balançoire se mouver encore un peu dans la pénombre. Les mariés cadavériques s'avancèrent jusqu'au lac, se tenant la main, comme si ce décor qui n'avait rien du Paradis mais rien de l'Enfer était normal. Le monde derrière eux, ils l'avaient déjà oublié. Même si ils se doutaient que les cadavres trinquaient déjà en voyant un corps de cendres grises arriver, appelé Lord Voldemort, criant « À la gloire de Harry Potter et de Poudlard ! Les vainqueurs ! ». Plus rien n'existait pour eux à part l'autre. Le lac semblait rouge vif, rouge de sang. De petites taches de peinture noire venaient le parsemer.

–Alors, désormais, il n'y aura plus rien, dit Severus. Plus aucun Potter, plus de Poudlard, plus de guerre, plus de mort. Ni de morts. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Il n'y aura plus que nous ?

–Oui, Sev. Plus que nous deux. Plus que nos noces funèbres. Nous pourrions même avoir un enfant, si nous le voulions. Qu'en dirais-tu, Severus ? Un enfant ? Et tout oublier, de notre vie. Plus que notre mort. Notre famille.

–Un enfant squelette habillé en gothique ? Pourquoi pas... Tant que nous restons ensemble, et que nous nous aimons...

Severus étreignit la taille de Lily, tandis qu'elle enroula ses bras osseux autour de son cou, pour lui couper la parole qu'elle reprendrait quelques secondes plus tard. Le vol de cygnes noirs vint assombrir leur vision, sans pourtant atteindre celle de l'autre. Il forma un grand V dans les ténèbres, le vol gracieux des créatures ténébreuses. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent cure. Ils s'embrassèrent, et c'était tout. Ils s'embrassèrent, jusqu'à ne devenir plus que deux squelettes blanchies s'enlaçant tendrement. Tout jusqu'à ce que Lily reprenne la parole coupée à Severus.

–_Even through the death..._

* * *

___Minute traduction _: 

**Nein : **"Non", en allemand. **I know, sweetheart : **Je sais, chéri.

**War is never over : **La guerre n'est jamais terminée.

**You've stolen my wife. You've stolen my son. You've stolen my life.**

**You murderer :** Tu as volé ma femme. Tu as volé mon fils. Tu as volé ma vie. Meurtrier. **Even through the death : **Même à travers la mort.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.


End file.
